A Reason to Keep Dreaming
by cafeso
Summary: We all lose the ability to dream, but never the chance to regain it.


"And then, the ship blows up! I mean, I know now that it's not possible, but it's still cool seeing it, you know?"

"It certainly is. The build up of the scene would have been lessened dramatically if they had kept it as realistic as possible."

The two laughed as they walked home from the movie theater. One of their favorite series had finally gotten a film adaptation and they had just managed to get there in time to catch the last showing of the day.

"Even if it had been a flop, I still would have been glad to have seen it since we finally got to go see it together."

"I agree," she replied, leaning her head on his arm.

The reason for such a late viewing had been their jobs. It would usually end up with one having free time while the other didn't. Today had been an exception, but not by much, as he had barely managed to finish his shift with time to spare for the preparation.

"If it's alright with you, would you mind spending more time with me, Yosuke?" Naoto asked in a soft voice.

"I'll be more than happy to," he replied with a smile.

Naoto had always been a quiet one and although she had opened up as they got to know each other better, the moments were she'd speak softly still got him.

"Though, you'd have to repeat that a little more loudly cuz I barely heard you."

She chuckled, "I think the problem might be that you're going deaf. Senility at a young age is quite a serious issue."

"Hey, if I was getting old, would I still be able to do this?" With his opposite arm, he reached behind his back and stretched his hand down as far as he could. "See? Fit as a- Oh god! My back!"

He stepped away from her feigning pain as best he could.

"Are you alright, senpai!? Hold on, I'll call for an ambulance!" He watched as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, wait! I was just messing around!" He quickly straightened himself up, hoping she'll notice. "See? I was just faking!"

"It's worse than I thought," she remarked, phone to her ear, "Don't worry. Help will arrive shortly."

"N-no! I'm serious! It..." He stopped as he watched a smirk slowly appear on her face. "Hey, you're just messing with me, aren't you?"

She chuckled once again. "You can be very easy to mislead sometimes."

He stared back with slight bewilderment before the pair burst out laughing and continued to make their way towards her home.

"Looks like the student has surpassed the master," he joked.

"You make sound as if it were an arduous feat."

"Or maybe I'm making you think that," he winked. "A magician always has a card or two up his sleeve."

She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "You? Making me think?"

"That hurts, Naoto," He placed a hand on his chest for emphasis.

"Don't worry too much, Yosuke," she wrapped an arm around him as they walked. "You've always been an on-the-surface, easy-to-read guy and, quite frankly, that's nice. It can get tiresome trying to read people all the time."

"I'm glad," he remarked sincerely. "You make me think and that makes me happy. Hopefully, some of what you tell me sticks."

She giggled as she rested her head on him once again. "I'll make sure my teachings are easy to understand."

– – – – – – – – – –

They had finally arrived at her home and made their way to her room. As he sat on her bed, he thought about how comforting it was to be here. For one thing, there wasn't an annoying bear to worry about. That, and the various mech models and sentai figures that decorated her shelves were something the two shared an interest in.

"I'll be back with drinks," her voice brought back his attention as she moved towards the door. "In the meantime, please be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

"Hey," he lifted his hands up, "for all I know, you probably have cameras installed everywhere."

She smiled, shaking her head as she stepped out, closing the door behind her.

He sat in her bed a while longer, letting his eyes wander around her room. It was spacious, he noticed, as there were two desks at opposite sides of the room, still leaving ample room for an armoire and various shelves that lined the walls.

Getting up, he could tell the larger of the desks served more as a workstation as different tools and electronic knickknacks were positioned almost erratically on it, though he knew there was a method to her madness. The smaller one on the opposite side seemed to be her place to study, her laptop and textbooks a dead giveaway.

He felt it was alright to sit at the latter and wheeled a chair to it.

He imagined her sitting where he was, studying under the small desk light that hung above it. He'd been witness to her two most common study methods: her carefree and her intense. He settled for imitating the latter. He set his elbows on the desk and interlaced his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

"The murderer was obviously... Colonel Mustard!" He exaggerated the accusation by leaning far back on the chair and thrusting a finger into the air. "And he did it with... Oh dammit!"

He flailed his arms wildly as he began losing his balance.

"Ow!" He fell backwards with a large thud, his legs hitting the bottom of his desk.

He picked Naoto's chair up, followed by himself. Some of the papers and books on her desk had been moved around and he quickly started fixing things up.

One of the items he picked up happened to be a small notebook, similar to the one she usually carried around everywhere. This one, however, was worn.

He smiled as the thought of getting an inner look at his girlfriend's old detective methods entered his mind.

He walked back to the bed and sat with the old notebook in hand. He thought it bad manner to pry, but if he explained that he was curious to know more about her, she wouldn't mind, right?

He made a quick flip through the notebook, noticing a lot of drawings on the pages. Starting from the first page, there was a short message that read, "Private Property of Naoto Shirogane: Do NOT Open."

He gulped. _Too late now._

The first few pages weren't exactly as eye catching as the drawings he had caught a glimpse of. They were filled with unfinished sketches, but had much more text.

He moved quickly past them and grinned widely as he finally reached the first, large drawing that spanned both pages. There were large skyscrapers lining the background that seemed to pierced the skies. Around them were small rectangular objects that appeared to be vehicles. Hover cars most likely. On ground level, there were people of various ages, taking the sights it seemed, standing on what looked like electronic walkways.

_It's a futuristic city._

Even the fountains themselves appeared to be of a more advanced time. There were shapes that appeared to be dolphins and other aquatic lifeforms jumping out of the water, putting on a show. There was no way they were real as their bodies were rippled like the water itself.

A warm laugh escaped his lips as he moved to the next page where many of the items that had grabbed his attention where drawn in higher resolution.

The hover cars he had seen before were explained in a more detailed manner. "_Powered by ethanol? Hydrogen? Biodiesel?" "Seats a family of 6 comfortably" "Possible transformations?"_

It was adorable seeing such comments littering page after page of sketches. Everything seemed to have rhyme and reason, including the most intricate of inventions, which seemed to leave him in awe as he wondered how such a marvel came to be.

The most interesting thing was how their arrival was estimated between 2020 and 2030. It wasn't too far off and yet, Naoto believed they would soon be created. Perhaps she believed herself to be the inventor?

He didn't need to look far as the next page confirmed that. "Inventor: Naoto Shirogane & co-inventor: Grampa"

There didn't seem to be a name written down for Shirogane-sama. A good man as he had come to know. Then again, it was for the best as he feared it coming out accidentally were he to know.

The smile he had worn for much of his discovery slowly faded away as he the pages afterward were unfinished sketches with sharp X's marked on them; harsh scribbles trying to undone much of her work.

Eventually, he stumbled across another two-page image. This one less optimistic then the last set. Very much so, actually. Buildings were reaching the sky, but took up more space and not as sleek in design. The flying cars that had graced the clouds were replaced by large, grounded train-like vehicles modeled after centipedes; segmented, host to a number of tires like insect's legs, and with exhaust pipes above each cart. The amount of smoke vented out, ascended to the heavens, polluting the skyline with a thick, ominous cloud of deadly emissions.

The people looked focused, yet downtrodden; a horrible depressive outlook on life that almost leaked out of the pages themselves.

What was this?

It was so out of left field from her previous work that it felt like maybe someone else had drawn it.

"_A future to look forward to..."_

It definitely sounded like something she would say. Or rather, the Naoto he had first met.

She didn't think like this anymore, did she?

Before he could think more on the matter, she came in holding a tray with a teapot and two cups.

"I'm sorry for the wait," she placed the tray on the desk, "I ran out of tea and... Senpai?"

He lifted his head and waved the notebook in his hand. "I, uh, I found... this."

"Oh... that."

"Look, I'm sorry for snooping," he began, "It's just, I saw how old this looked and thought I'd find out more about you. How your mind worked and stuff."

She turned away from him without a word.

_Yeah, I messed up this time._

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" He asked, standing up.

"It was from a dark time in my past, there's nothing to say."

"Maybe," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "but I'd still like to know."

She stood firmly in place, dropping her head without a response.

"Come on," he tried to pull her towards him.

Naoto sighed, "If you insist."

When he finally got her to sit down, he racked his mind trying to find a way to begin the conversation.

"I liked your view on the future," he opened the notebook to the first image he had come across. "I've always dreamed of having a flying car! Were there motorcycles too?"

She merely looked at the image he presented, a slight sense of disgust emanating from her face.

"Ooh! The fountains were great, too! Definitely got me wondering how it would work though."

"It wouldn't," she quickly retaliated.

"I'm sure someone as smart as you could-"

"It was all just a fantasy! Completely unattainable! Not in ten years or even a hundred."

He was taken aback by her sharp and harsh interruption.

_Was, huh?_

If she had dreamt this, then such a retort meant she didn't anymore.

"So, you don't see this kind of thing happening any time soon?"

"No."

"What about this?" He flipped forward to the image that had dropped his attitude.

She took one look before turning away. "At least it's more viable."

He was stunned, "What? How?"

"I don't see it that way now, but you have to admit it's a more than likely scenario."

"I... I guess, but you can't _actually_ see this happening, right?"

"Realistically speaking, it's the most logical outcome."

"But everyone looks so depressed!"

"Don't they now?"

He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say?

"If one spends their time daydreaming of too happy a future, they'll become jaded by reality and lose sight of the truth, correct?"

She had a point, but...

"I understand your concern, senpai, but-"

"No, you don't," he stated firmly.

"Hm?"

"If people don't dream, what do they have to look forward to?"

"I-"

"I know you're supposed to think realistically. I get that. But not picturing a better future is like turning away too."

He took a deep breath as she stared at him, waiting for him to continue,

"Just because you see a lot of bad, doesn't mean you can't see some good. I know that it won't look as good as a bright, 'flying car'-type future, but you have to imagine _something _great. I mean, I know I won't have a flying car, but at least I'll get a motorcycle. A good one."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Yeah, but it's not just me. Do you remember my dad? No, stupid question, don't answer. Of course you'll remember that goofball."

She chuckled and nodded.

"He keeps making up those dumb slogans whenever a holiday rolls by. I felt stupid saying them to customers and I used to think he was doing it because corporate or something told him to, but the other day, I walked into his office and found him looking so... exhausted. Not with work, but with life."

There was a look of shock on her face for a split second. He couldn't blame her. Every time she'd see him he would look all happy and carefree.

"I know what you're gonna say, and no, I don't think he's fooling himself or anything like that. His dumb shenanigans wasn't just to keep himself going, but everyone else. Do you remember that concert we had at Junes? Before I told him about it, he was still acting the same so that he wouldn't worry me and my mom. I don't like thinking about what could have happened, like it was some close shave. Even if it was! I'm not saying it wasn't, but I think more of how I have good friends who were, and are, willing to help me out. In fact, If I remember correctly, you were the first one to volunteer."

He smiled at her and was happy to see her return the gesture.

"All of you guys kept me going forward, so the least I can do is cheer all of you up when you need it and right now, that's you. Yu once said something about how the tomorrows keep coming and how you have to keep working at them."

"But if you have higher expectations, you won't be as satisfied when the results aren't up to par, whereas keeping your goals realistic will get net you the desired results. Living with your head in the clouds," she sighed wearily, "it just leaves you disappointed."

"Yeah, I get that, but wouldn't you agree that there needs to be a middle ground between the two?"

"I'll say so."

"I know I tend to have my head way up there sometimes," he pointed up, "but you bring me back and, well, that's why I... why I love you."

He always got nervous whenever he was upfront and intimate with her, but it was worth it to see that blush on her face which she was showcasing now.

"I... love you, too."

He swallowed and nodded, trying to fight that feeling that kept him from speaking further. "T-that's why... That's why I want to see the you that drew this," he pointed to the first image, "not that other _thing_. I want to see a Naoto that experiences those awesome dreams and fantasies. So the world isn't a place full of sunshine and rainbows, but... maybe with me you could... act like it was."

The second he stopped talking, he felt like an embarrassed wreck. More than a row of cartoon ducks that would bump one into another as the one in front of them stopped. More than a line of train carts crashing and piling up after the lead locomotive came to a complete and sudden stop.

"I..."

He had the habit some stupid stuff, but this took the cake.

"It... wouldn't be awkward?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He smirked, "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, King of Awkward! It would take a lot to match me."

"And if I did?"

"Well," he chuckled as he put an arm around her, "that would make you my queen."

"I guess I have no choice, but to take what I can get," she jested.

"Hey, I'd say you're coming up a winner. Like 'lottery winner' lucky!"

"I've never been good with luck," she laughed.

"Great! Because I've never been either."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This sounded better in my head, but I don't know. You tell me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
